


Viral

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Blending, Come Eating, Complete, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Underwear In Space, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: While at Jabba's palace Leia becomes infected with a fatal virus, and the only cure is a certain bounty hunter she despises.That's right, folks, it's a sex pollen fic. Noncon due solely to the sex pollen element, the sex is willingly, if sometimes grudgingly performed.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, Boba Fett/Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 267
Collections: RebelBounty (Boba Fett/Princess Leia) Prompts





	1. Attachment

“We have to go back.”

“What?” 

The chorus of voices wasn’t unexpected. Leia tightened her grip on the skiff railing and cast a glance at the clouds gathering along the distant skyline of Mos Espa. There was a sandstorm brewing. “Fett. We have to go back for him.”

Chewie tried to remind her of the bounty hunter’s fate at the pit of Carkoon, but Leia didn’t let him finish. “I know. But he’s still alive, and we have to go back.”

“Princess,” Lando, bless him, was the only one who wouldn’t require an explanation. “Is this about…”

“Yes.”

“We have to go back.” The skiff lurched as Lando made an abrupt turn.

“Why?” Han demanded, grasping the railing to prevent himself from falling. 

“Because she could die if we don’t.” When the others fell into shocked silence, Lando forged ahead. “She got infected with Rhystym at Jabba’s. Fett too.”

“Rhystym?” Luke blinked in confusion. “What’s Rhystym?”

“Rhystym,” C-3PO supplied, “is a compound virus of Zeltron origin. It stimulates the libidinal response of many biological species and produces a variety of unpleasant symptoms if sexual urges are left unmet.” R2-D2 beeped and the protocol droid turned towards him. “Yes, it is _quite_ fatal.”

_“Fuck_ ,” Han swore. “What happens if Fett dies?”

“I’m afraid the princess would die as well. Not immediately, but after a prolonged and painful-”

“That’s enough,” Luke told the droid firmly. “We get the idea.”

“There has to be a cure,” Lando assured her. “We’ll find it.”

“Sure,” Leia said through gritted teeth. “That sounds great, but first I’m gonna need a bounty hunter and few minutes of privacy.”

* * *

They pulled Boba Fett out of the Sarlaac, alive but injured. His jetpack was leaking fuel and his armor was covered in black slime from the monster’s innards, which made what happened in the shadows of the smoldering sail barge all the more unsavory. 

No one said much on the journey back to the _Millennium Falcon_. 

“You both need to wash up,” Han said as they boarded. “People say that black gunk is toxic.”

Leia was grateful, and not for the first time, that wookiees were somewhat immune to sonic vibrations and so the _Falcon_ had a recycled water shower. She showed Fett to the cubicle and he limped under the spigot, his shoulders hunched as water ran off the dome of his helmet. Leia watched him out of the corner of her eye as she scrubbed the inside of her thighs. 

She didn’t want to think about him lying beneath her, his body shuddering in pain and his hands clawing uselessly at the sand. The only mercy she could offer was to make it fast. “I’m going to get a medkit,” she told him, grabbing a towel.

By the time she changed and returned the water was off and Fett’s armor and clothing littered the floor. He had the other towel wrapped around his waist and was seated on the shower compartment’s bench with his head resting against the wall. He was older than her, maybe close to Han’s age, dark hair and eyes, warm tan skin. His eyes were half open, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Painkiller,” she said, handing him the injector. “Do you need me to-”

He injected himself in the arm and reached for the kit. “I’ll do it.” His voice sounded different without his helmet’s modifier. A little rougher. A little more accented. 

“You can’t wrap your own ribs.”

“Yes I can.” He tried to reach around her, but Leia pulled the kit away and took a step back. He leaned forward as if he was going to follow and then quickly reconsidered standing up. He didn't seem to be able to put weight on his left ankle.

“Don’t be an idiot," Leia snapped at him. "I’ll do it.” She took a compression wrap from the kit and he didn’t offer any further protests. His body was lean and muscular, his skin marked with old scars and coloring with fresh bruises.

Chewbacca's depiction of how hard the bounty hunter had bounced off the sail barge made Han and Lando nearly roar with laughter. "I didn't see him," Han had insisted. "I had no idea he was even there." Fett had endured their amusement in stony silence.

She wrapped his midsection and then knelt to examine his ankle. A quick scan showed it was a minor break. More of a fracture. She put a splint on it and wrapped it. “That should hold it until you can see a real medic.”

“I need…” He lifted a hand towards the medkit, and his mouth flexed downward. As if he couldn’t remember the right word.

Leia peered at his eyes. “You have a concussion?” She turned the scanner towards his face and he winced and immediately tried to avoid the light. “You have a concussion,” she said with more conviction. She went rummaging in the medkit again. “Bacta spray. Hold still.”

He shut his eyes as the infuser discharged into his temple. “You could have left me to die.”

“It's not that simple.” She gathered up the medkit and stood. “Besides, it’s my fault you got infected. You were trying to help me.”

“You acted in self-defense. I would have done the same.”

Their eyes met for a second of uneasy truce before Fett looked away. “How long before we have to do it again?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.” She handed him a bundle of clean clothing. “Get dressed and come out to the main hold. Threepio is supposed to be gathering information for us.”

* * *

“It was just after Luke killed the rancor.” Leia took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around the mug of caf that Lando had just set in front of her. “Jabba thought I needed to cheer up, so he kept offering me drinks. Drugs. Some of his friends got pushy. They were all around me and someone tried to force spice up my nose. I don’t know who had the Rhystym, or why, but suddenly I felt the injector push into my arm and I grabbed it. That was when Fett stepped in. He used his flamethrower to chase them off.” She rubbed her arm absently and shook her head. “It all happened so fast. My knees buckled, and I knew I'd been injected with _something_. I just...jabbed the injector into his leg. I figured whatever poison they’d given me, they’d have to bring out the antidote if it was in him too.”

The bounty hunter entered the hold, dressed in the clothing she’d given him but with his helmet in place. “Really?” Han said dryly.

Leia glanced at him over the rim of her mug. “Your eyesight must be back." 

“I can see well enough to recognize my clothes.”

“As soon as mine are clean, I’ll be happy to give them back." Fett's voice was cold. "Considering the company you keep you probably have fleas."

Chewbacca gave a warning growl, and Lando put a hand on his arm. "Easy. Grab a seat," he added, directing this at Fett. "We were just getting caught up. Go on, Leia. What happened next?”

“My whole body was on fire. I was shaking and my vision was blurry...and there was this...ache. This craving.” Disoriented, she had grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Boba Fett’s leg. Instantly her entire being was consumed by desire. She desperately needed his skin, his heat, his body against hers. It was horrifying to think about what she must have looked like, her hands running up and down his leg, her face pressed into his hip. She remembered being enthralled by his scent and the firm contours of muscle beneath his baggy clothing. There were angry voices in the background, but she couldn’t hear it over the ringing in her ears.

“I asked Jabba what it was.” Fett picked up the story, his arms folded tightly over his chest. “He didn’t know the name. Some Zeltron aphrodisiac is what he told me. I demanded an antidote, and he sent Bib Fortuna to look it up. When he came back he pointed at the princess and said ‘there’s your antidote.’”

“Where were you during all this?” Han asked, looking over at Lando. 

“I was in the dungeon with you, remember? By the time I got back to the throne room, it was already too late. I’ve seen Rhystym in action before. Bad party on Canto Bight. This scumbag gave it to the prostitute he’d hired and the poor kid went crazy. Jumped to his death.”

“I thought I was going crazy,” Leia agreed. “I felt like I didn’t have any control over my body. My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, I couldn’t breathe…” 

“It was the same for me.” Fett’s shoulders were rigid with tension. Clearly it was not a pleasant memory for him either. He hadn't touched her, at first. He’d pried her hands off his thighs, to Leia’s distress, and pulled her to her feet. But then he didn’t let go. 

“We had sex,” Leia said flatly. The words just sounded wrong, uttered aloud. “In one of the alcoves of the throne room with probably a dozen or more people watching.” She couldn’t stop the anger that colored her voice. “I’ve never done hard drugs. I’ve smoked a little Karbash grass and the only way I can think to describe it is as a high. It’s a phenomenal high.” 

The moment he was inside of her all discomfort ceased, replaced by something even more terrifying: white-hot pleasure. The slightest friction of his bare flesh against hers lit up her senses like nothing she had ever known or experienced. She was so absurdly wet that she was literally dripping and every inch of his cock inside of her felt like salvation. He put her back against the smooth adobe wall with his armored body between her and their audience.

At the time she didn’t care about the public setting or the hard edges of his armor digging into her skin. She would have fucked him in the middle of the throne room, in the rancor’s pit or on top of Jabba’s head. Her sole objective was reaching orgasm, which she did, with the force of a hyperspace jump. 

She couldn’t look at the bounty hunter now. She couldn’t look at Lando, who had witnessed the whole humiliating spectacle, or at Han or Luke. She looked at C-3PO instead. “Please tell me this is curable.”

“It is most certainly is curable!” The protocol droid was clearly delighted to be able to give her good news. “Zeltron biology is, of course, somewhat different from human biology, but all of my research indicates that if two humans have the same strain of the virus they can cure one another! Your symptoms will prompt copulation and when you reach climax your bodies will produce a combination of hormones which will provide antibodies to the virus. With enough repetition the virus will eventually be neutralized.”

“And that’s the only way?” Leia asked, just to be sure. “There’s no...medical alternative?” 

“Not one that has been successfully implemented. The copulation method has a one hundred percent success rate over time.”

“How much time?”

“It varies depending on the species. Zeltrons can process the virus in a matter of days. Twi'leks can process it even faster! Humans take longer, but most cases are completely resolved in two to three hundred days."

“A _year?_ ” Her voice rose up sharply. “I’m going to be like this for a _year?”_

“Oh no,” the droid assured her. “The rate of recovery varies depending on the frequency of treatment. You are almost certain to see a decrease in symptoms within a few months as long as you are copulating frequently.”

“And if we don’t?” Fett demanded. 

C-3PO’s head swiveled towards him. “Unfortunately, if something happens to either one of you before the virus is rendered inert, the symptoms will increase with no possibility of relief. Some species have actually copulated themselves to death.”

“ _W_ _onderful_.” Leia turned to Luke. “Can’t you do something with the Force?”

“I don’t think that’s how the Force works.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do? What about the rendezvous? The strike team? How can I-”

“We have time,” Lando assured her. “We’ll take the slow way back."

“Hey,” Han cautioned. “Might want to be careful. Some people would pay a lot to know our plans.”

Everyone’s focus shifted to the bounty hunter among them. Fett sat back in his seat, the overhead lights glinting off his helmet’s visor. “If you have somewhere to be, I’ll go with you.”

“How do we know-” Leia started to say at the exact same time as Han. He stopped and gestured for her to continue, but Fett had the idea. 

“I need you to stay alive, so that makes your cause my cause. But I want something in return.”

Han’s voice was rich with sarcasm. “No. Really?”

“Equal time,” Fett continued. “However many days I spend at your disposal, I expect you to return to me the same way.” 

Leia took a few seconds to absorb that. “You want me to go with _you?_ Where?”

“Wherever I have work.”

She leaned across the table. “If it’s money you’re worried about, I can pay you very, _very_ well to take some time off.”

“I’m sure you can.” His voice was tight. Tense. “But I’m a bounty hunter. Not a courtesan.”

R2-D2 gave a long whistle and C-3PO jerked in reaction. “Artoo, that is _highly_ inappropriate.”

Leia ignored them. “You know who I am. I can’t just go chase bounties with you.”

“You managed well enough as Boushh.” He leaned forward, mirroring her position. “You have me outnumbered. If you think you can keep me prisoner and rape me as needed, you probably can...for a time. But you need to consider carefully how long you think you can hold me against my will and what the consequences of that action would be once I escape.”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_.” Lando held up his hands. “Nobody is even suggesting that. As captain of this ship-”

“ _My_ ship,” Han reminded him with Chewie’s agreement. 

“I just meant until you’ll recovered-”

“I would never do that!” Leia interrupted them. “I’m not the scum you usually associate with, Fett. And like I said in the shower, it’s my fault you got infected to begin with.”

The bounty hunter straightened, and his head tilted abruptly to one side. He didn’t say it, but there was enough uncertainty in his body language to make Leia think that he might not remember their conversation. That wasn’t unreasonable, considering his concussed state. “Look," she said. "If you want equal time, I’ll give you equal time. But while you’re on _my_ time, you do exactly as I say and you will say _nothing_ about this arrangement or the reason for it.”

Fett nodded. “Your time, your cause, your lead.” He paused a beat before continuing. “I’ve made it this far in life without an STD. Should I get tested?”

“There’s boosters in the medkit if you’re worried, but you don’t need them. I have a clean scan and an implant for contraception.”

“What about Solo?”

“Fuck you,” Han responded with a cold smile.

“Fuck whoever you want,” the bounty hunter retorted, his visor turning back toward Leia. “As long as they’re clean.”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“I’m not taking my helmet off.”

He definitely didn’t remember the shower. “Fine by me.” Leia settled back in her seat and reached for her caf. “With any luck, we can process the virus quickly and then we’ll never have to see each other again.”

* * *

“Hey, you okay?” Han’s hand came up to cup her cheek. “I know I just gave it to you good, but you’re shaking the bunk.”

“It’s time.” Leia pressed her forehead against the sweat-damp curve of his neck. She didn’t want to leave this bunk, or the embrace of a man she wasn’t chemically bound to, but the symptoms were getting harder to ignore. 

“You’re going to him now?” Han seemed slightly bemused. “Kind of a power move, Princess.”

“He won’t care.” She borrowed Han’s shirt and made her way to where the bounty hunter had hung a hammock in the storage compartment furthest from everyone else. 

“What took you so long?” 

Leia ignored the terse greeting. After a few days of bacta treatments he was moving around pretty well, still wearing his helmet full time and various combinations of his armor as he cleaned and repaired it. She put one knee up on the edge of the hammock. “You want to try the hand thing again?”

“Sure.” He worked off one of his gloves, his hands visibly shaking as he opened the fly on his pants. Leia climbed into the hammock with her head beside his boots and draped one leg over his chest to allow his hand between her thighs. 

The first few days were the hardest. Not only did she have to have regularly scheduled sex with the reticent mercenary, they had to find a way to do it in close quarters with several other people who were all very aware of what they were doing. To try to speed up their recovery, they tried having sex every few hours, but it quickly became exhausting and Leia was not prepared for the physical toll. “Once more and you’ll turn me inside out,” she’d snarled at Fett, who recoiled as if she’d struck him. 

They were in the shower compartment that time, trying to find a little privacy between insulated walls. “We could try something else,” he said.

“If the next words out of your mouth are some form of ‘let me put it in your ass’ I will fracture your other ankle.” She winced as she pressed a warm washcloth between her legs. “I don’t have any lubricant. Do you?”

“No.”

“I’m not giving you head if you’re not giving it to me,” she insisted. “Virus or no virus I don’t think I can ride your helmet to orgasm.”

“Hands then.”

“Okay fine. See you in three hours.”

“Lube?” Lando repeated the following day. “Sure. Unless Han found my stash and used it all.”

Han turned away from the navigation charts with a perturbed expression. “Are you telling me there’s been lube on this ship the whole time?”

Chewie laughed and Lando looked affronted. “Of course.” His eyes cut quickly from Leia to Fett. “You could penetrate him, you know. I’ve also got the gear for that.”

“Where,” Han sputtered, “exactly is this stash?”

“Doubt it would work,” Fett said dismissively. “I’ve never gotten off that way.”

“Never?” Lando seemed amazed by that. “Han, you’ve gotten off on a little rearport action, right?”

“I'm a giver," Han responded with a smirk. "Not a getter. But when I give it, everyone gets off. Some have even said I was the best they ever had." Chewie laughed at that and added some commentary. "Yeah, well, so what?" Han's faced colored a little. "Lots of people try to kill me. He still meant it. Probably."

Later, when she and Han were alone she asked him the question that had lingered in the back of her mind since Hoth. 

“Luke? Yeah, we kissed and fooled around a little. Just, you know, killing time in the Tauntaun shed.”

“And if he was here now? If he wasn’t off his mysterious mission?”

“He’s not here,” Han had pointed out. “You are. And you need me.”

She wasn’t naive. Han was ten years older than her, of course he had been with other people. Fett presumably had too. Their attempts at “rearport action” certainly left Leia with the impression that the bounty hunter was more comfortable with her ass than other parts of her autonomy, but Leia couldn’t relax enough to make it work. Finally for the sake of her comfort and both of their sleep cycles they settled into a pattern of every six hours, when the symptoms grew noticeable but not unbearable. 

“ _Fierfek_ ,” Fett muttered as his fingers slipped easily inside of her, but as she’d predicted, he offered no complaint about being second. The hammock swayed a little as he adjusted his position and Leia reached over and wrapped her hand loosely around his shaft. He was already full erect, straining into her touch. Sometimes just standing too close to him made her wet enough to warrant a change of underwear, so she could only imagine how uncomfortable his armor was at times. 

She deliberately kept her touch light, concentrating more on his fingers inside of her as they hunted for the right angle. She was used to coming from internal stimulation. Ever since she was young she had masturbated by riding her own fingers and sometimes toys. She hadn’t considered it to be a problem until her soreness made a non-penetrative orgasm desirable. Han had no problem figuring it out, but he had a long tongue and an even longer attention span. When she and Fett gave mutual handjobs a shot he came in her hand in minutes and she was left in agony in spite of his willingness to keep trying. 

And he was was trying. His fingers were moving with more care, bending the way she’d shown him. The stupid part was how good it felt. How every rough, awkward touch he gave her lit her blood on fire in way the best organic sex couldn’t. It wasn’t real, but it was still _powerful_. Her only consolation was that the bounty hunter was equally at the mercy of this power. The moment she held his cock in her hand or between her thighs he was just as possessed by the need for friction and release. And he hated it just as much as she did. 

Leia reached above her head with her free hand and grasped the rough webbing of the hammock, riding his fingers, unable to stifle of moan of frustration as climax eluded her. “Harder.”

“You said you were sore.”

“I am!” She gave up. Maybe she was too overstimulated from being with Han to make this work. “This isn’t working. Just-”

With a growl Fett rolled out of the hammock, nearly dropping Leia on the floor. She scrambled for a handhold as he grasped her hips and turned the lower half of her body to meet his where he stood. Her head hung off the edge, she was nearly hanging upside down, but he entered her and she gasped in a mixture of pain and relief. 

At least it didn’t take long. A minute or two of determined thrusting and she hit her peak, trembling and struggling to hold on as Fett chased down his own orgasm. As soon as he was finished he sank down on a crate along the wall, his chest heaving. Leia curled back into the curve of the hammock. This was the best part. For a few minutes post-orgasm she was completely symptom free. She almost felt like herself again. “We’ll be arriving at the base on Yavin soon. I’m still not sure how to explain your presence.”

He leaned back against the wall and tucked his spent cock back in his pants. “Tell them it’s...a life debt. A matter of Mandalorian honor. Very serious.”

“That’s a good idea.” Leia didn’t know much about Mandalorians apart from Sabine Wren, but Sabine was one of the most resourceful people she knew. If Fett was half as clever, they should be able to avoid too many questions. 

“When do I get briefed on this mission?”

She would have to tell him eventually. Leia sighed and braced her bare toes on the rough webbing on the hammock. “The Empire is building another Death Star.”

His head came up abruptly. “Oh, _shit_.”


	2. Penetration

“Leia, a word?” Mon Mothma’s tone was light. Casual, even. But Boba didn’t miss the way Leia Organa’s shoulders tensed in response, or the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as everyone else filed out of the briefing room. 

Solo noticed it too. He gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head and he exited behind Calrissian and Skywalker, who were engaged in an animated discussion about the Jedi’s recent return to the base on Yavin IV.

People maneuvered around Boba to get to the exit, giving his armor and jetpack a wide berth. Organa jerked her head, indicating that he should leave as well, but the moment he started forward Mon Mothma turned towards him. “Please. Stay as well.”

He saw this coming a parsec away. The rebel leader was clearly not pleased when he volunteered for the mission to Endor and now she was going to pull him off the strike team. And if she did that, Organa would have to remain behind as well. The mission was expected to take several days, and even though the virus’ symptoms were lessoning, the longest they could go without sex was approximately eight hours. 

He could see the same expectation in the princess’ posture. She was ready to fight. Just like every time she came to him, her eyes filled with loathing.

It could have been much worse. A less moral counterpart in this infection could have forced him to do any number of things for his own survival, but the princess seemed to have no interest in taking advantage of his experience or his skills. Unless she needed him for sex, she mostly left him alone. 

That made his biggest challenge boredom. He wasn't trusted enough to assist with the base operations, so his only tactic was to follow the princess around and hope she gave him something to do. That morning his persistence was rewarded. She was inspecting the captured Imperial shuttle that would be carrying the strike team to Endor and she allowed him to run checks on all of the operational controls in the cockpit while she walked through all the steps of the mission.

“What if they don’t take the code?” He’d asked when they finished the communications module. 

“They will.”

“The shuttle won’t be on the supply schedule. What if they check it?”

“They won’t check it. They receive supplies all the time, it’s very routine.” She was holding a datapad, and her grip looked unnaturally tight to Boba. He wondered if she actually believed what she was saying. 

“What if the battle station is operational? Is there a backup plan?”

“That’s not your concern.” 

“What if your lack of planning kills me? Is it my concern then?”

Her knuckles had turned white on the edge of the datapad. “Keep asking me questions and you won’t have to worry about the _mission_ killing you.”

As the last of the commanders left the briefing room, Mon Mothma took a seat on one of the vacated benches in the front row. Her expression was somber. “There’s no easy way to say this,” she said. “So I’m just going to come out and say it. You were caught on the security cams in the docking bay this morning.”

“I was…?” Organa blinked rapidly and then suddenly sucked in a breath. “Oh. You mean...in the shuttle?”

“There no cams inside the shuttle, but you were in the cockpit and visible through the front window.” She paused. “Also the doors were open and you were...quite loud.”

Organa cast a look in his direction, but Boba said nothing. This was entirely her fault. She was the one who insisted she was too busy to go back to her quarters. 

“I suppose I should congratulate you on your prior discretion,” Mon Mothma continued. “I was not aware until now that the two of you were romantically involved.” Her cool, measuring gaze turned toward Boba. “Perhaps your defection was less a matter of honor, and more a matter of the heart.”

The princess responded before he could. “We have plenty of people here who were once loyal to the Empire. Boba Fett was never more than a contractor. He has no loyalty to them and he never did.” 

“This is not an accusation,” Mon Mothma assured her. “I’m not here to cast aspersions on anyone’s loyalty and I would be quite happy if this was none of my business, but I fear it could threaten our objectives.”

“How?” 

The other woman folded her hands in her lap, a serene gesture betrayed only by tight grip of her fingers. “We are preparing for an extremely critical mission, one that could very well decide our fate. General Solo is leading the strike team to Endor and correct me if I’m wrong, but you are also romantically involved with him.”

Organa raised her eyebrows and held her ground. “So?”

“So I would feel better about General Solo’s ability to successfully lead the strike team if I had not seen a recording of you practically shouting his name while engaged in sexual activity with another man.”

The princess pressed her lips together and looked away. Her cheeks were flushed, just as they had been in the cockpit of the shuttle. It was anger, not arousal. Boba didn’t think for a second that she was really thinking about Solo. She had moaned his name out of spite. 

"Han knows. It won’t be a problem.”

“Oh.” The rebel leader's shoulders slumped visibly in relief. She stood and put her hand on Organa's shoulder. “We've all had losses in this war. You've had more than your fair share and I would never judge you for whatever happiness you've found. As long as it’s not going to endanger the mission…”

The princess responded quickly, her shoulders still tight. “It won’t.”

* * *

Two scout troopers. Two speeder bikes. 

Boba put his back against the broad tree trunk, and checked the charges on his blaster. He had enough for two, maybe three shots at full power. His rifle was completely burned out thanks to that last patrol. Tracking Organa’s speeder chase hadn’t been easy, or without cost, but at least he’d found her. 

She didn’t appear to be injured and she was cooperating with her captors for now. The moment he saw her his pulse started hammering in his throat and his vision momentarily blurred. They had sex just before their deployment to the moon of Endor, but that was almost nine hours ago. The symptoms were steadily getting worse. If he didn’t fuck her soon his hands wouldn’t be steady enough to aim.

“Put her on your bike,” he heard one of the troopers say. “Take her back to base.”

“Who is she?” The other trooper questioned. “What is she doing-”

Boba left his hiding place. His fibercord whip shot out from his wrist gauntlet and caught the trooper around the neck before he could finish his sentence. He dropped his blaster, clawing at the cord. The first trooper raised his blaster but was driven back by a burst of fire from his other gauntlet’s flamethrower. 

He grabbed the cord and jerked the trooper towards him. Their helmets collided with a sharp crack and the trooper staggered backwards. “The bikes,” Organa cried, going for the blaster on the ground. The first trooper had decided to run for it. Boba drew his blaster as the princess took cover behind a nearby fallen log and fired at the fleeing soldier.

The trooper leapt onto his bike and punched down on the accelerator, but Organa’s next shot hit the fuel cells and the bike lurched forward before bursting into a fireball. Boba turned away from the glare of the explosion just in time to see the trooper he’d headbutted swinging a branch at him. 

Boba ignited his jets and jumped. The branch swung harmlessly beneath his feet and he put one final, finishing shot through the top of the trooper’s helmet. He landed in a crouch and holstered his blaster. 

Organa lowered her blaster, her lips parted and her breathing quick. She drew in a soft, shuddering breath, her eyes fixed on him. “Fuck me. Right now.”

He was harder than a _beskar_ rail spike and she was practically bent over that log anyway. He stepped over the dead trooper and yanked her belt free before shoving her pants down to her knees. There was wetness on her thighs and if he didn’t have his helmet’s filtration system on her scent would be driving him crazy.

She had once compared the viruses symptoms to a high, but Boba thought of it more as a fever. A few times in his life he’d run a fever so high that it left him shivering and half-delirious, curled up as tight as he could get on his bunk, rubbing his hands on the insides of his thighs to try to get warm.

Fucking Leia Organa was like finding that warmth.

“Hurry up,” she urged. “There have to be other patrols nearby.”

"There _were_.” She was slick with arousal and he penetrated her easily from behind, pressing into her heat until he was right up against the curve of her ass. As good as it felt, pulling halfway out and thrusting all the way back in felt even better. “I killed them all.” 

She made a soft gasping noise and braced herself against the log. “Kriff. What...what if they called for reinforcements?”

“I’m not some fucking amateur soldier, Princess. Not one of them got a comm out.” 

She moaned as he picked up the pace, but it didn't stop her from arguing with him. "I'm not an amateur."

"You stole a speeder bike to chase down Imperial scouts with no plan and no backup.”

“I had Luke!”

“We got separated,” Skywalker had said, leaving Boba to contemplate the reality of dying from incurable horniness on a moon of Endor. Even dying in the Sarlacc's gut seemed more appealing. But he didn't expect her to care about that. There was only one thing she truly cared about. "You could have blown the whole operation. You're worse than an amateur. You're a _threat._ Someone should beat your reckless ass before you get us all killed."

She made a choked, furious sound. "So do it!"

"...What?"

Organa twisted around to glare at him, her eyes bright with tears. "Use my belt if you want. If I'm...if I..." She looked away. "Just hurry up so we can finish."

Her cheeks were flushed. She was angry. But not at him. 

As many times as he'd penetrated her body he'd never come close to seeing beyond her walls, and now he was forced to reconsider his assessment of Leia Organa. She was not a reckless young revolutionary, stealing Imperial speeders and threatening hutts with thermal detonators for the glory of it.

She was determined not to survive another loss.

Useful intelligence. Not necessarily a good sign for his own survival. 

Boba pulled back and gave her a light, open-handed smack on the right side of her ass. The princess jerked and glanced back at him, her expression uncertain. "More?" He asked, as if it was a game. As if he knew what he was doing.

She drew in an unsteady breath before turning her head back. "Harder."

He smacked her again in the same spot and she gasped, her body tightening around his cock. He grabbed a fistful of her tunic to hold her in place and resumed thrusting, hard and quick. "Don't take off like that again.

"I can't...promise that." She pushed back against him, taking every thrust with a soft moan. 

"And I can’t kill every Imperial that gets between me and your cunt.” On the next thrust she came, her body drawing tight, pulsing with heat and pleasure. She came with such abandon, the sight was often enough to bring him to the edge. Boba finished quickly, pressing into her as he came and bracing an arm on the log until the world stopped spinning. 

Something moved beneath the log and his pulse jumped. It was too small to be a trooper. Too small to be much of anything. “What the fuck?” He pulled back, his hand on his blaster. “There’s an Ewok under here.”

“Oh.” Organa didn’t seem surprised. She peeked over the other side of the log and a pair of shiny black eyes appeared in the underbrush. “Sorry about that.” she said, still breathless. “I got a little distracted.”

* * *

In the days before the Empire’s arrival the Ewoks had a brisk trade route with a number of other worlds, including the Kurtzans of Bakura. Because of that they had a guest hut furnished for larger species, with a bed and a table and a few wooden stools. This was graciously offered to them, along with an endless parade of food. As far as Boba could understand, Leia Organa had protected the young Ewok from the Imperials and was therefore an honored guest. 

His own welcome was slightly less warm. They associated armor with stormtroopers, so when they were offered the opportunity to bathe and change into some bartered Kurtzan attire, Organa all but ordered him to accept. There wasn’t much to the clothing they gave him. It consisted of a basic leather kilt that fell to his knees and some soft leather strips that wrapped around his forearms and wrists. They seemed to be designed to hold things, tools or perhaps even small blades. 

He was allowed to keep his helmet, even though Organa made a point of showing him the row of stormtrooper helmets that were currently being used as some kind of percussion instrument. 

It made sense that someone of her upbringing to be trained in diplomacy, but it still was interesting to watch her sit on the floor with the village leaders, smiling and letting the Ewok younglings pet her hair. She had been given a long leather tunic that fit her surprisingly well, and after she washed her hair she left down to dry. There was no sign of her earlier doubt. She was in her element. 

Solo, Skywalker, the Wookiee and the droids found their way into the village when they blundered into an Ewok hunting snare. The species of their catch didn’t seem to trouble the Ewoks. They were ready to start preparing a feast before Leia intervened and Skywalker managed to secure their release through a little Jedi trickery. 

Boba made himself scarce during the celebration that followed, studying the impressive vertical architecture of the village until the gnawing cold in his bones told him it was time to find Organa. It had been almost eight hours since the forest.

He finally located her, standing on one of the elevated wooden walkways with Skywalker. They were intent on their conversation, neither one seemed to notice his approach on the ground. He was far enough away that he could only catch the rise and fall of their words until one familiar word caught his attention. 

Vader.

He cranked up the audio receptors in his helmet until he could make out what Skywalker was saying. “That’s why I have to go. As long as I stay I’m endangering this group and our mission here.” He paused. “I have to face him.”

“Why?” Organa’s expression and tone indicated that she found that idea batshit crazy.

“He’s my father.”

That was...unexpected. Boba had always thought that the young Jedi was likely related to Anakin Skywalker, but this made his suspicion much more pointed. Vader was said to have killed a number of Jedi, including Anakin. What if he _was_ Anakin?

“Your father?” Organa echoed, shocked and almost repulsed. Skywalker’s next words were hurried.

“There’s more. It won’t be easy for your to hear it, but you must. If I don’t make it back, you’re the only hope for the Alliance.”

“Luke, don’t talk that way.” She took a step back. “You have a power that I don’t understand and could never have.” There was a raw edge in her voice that reminded Boba of the forest. The way she was looking Skywalker now, she was almost begging him not to say it. Not to lay more responsibility on her. 

He could interrupt them. She had to be feeling the symptoms by now too, it was the perfect excuse. He turned away, searching for the quickest way up the level where they stood, but the Jedi’s next words stopped him in his tracks. 

“You’re wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you’ll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it...I have it...and my sister has it.”

His feet started moving again, carrying him swiftly towards a rough set of stairs and wound around a tree trunk. By the time he reached the upper level, Skywalker had left and Organa was alone on the platform. Her shoulders were hunched, her loose hair covering her face. It seemed like the worst possible time to remind her that they had to have sex. 

His mind sifted through a number of approaches, from selling it as a distraction to offering to let her fuck him if they could find an appropriate implement. While he was contemplating every remotely phallic object in the village, Han Solo stepped out onto the platform from the other side. At first Boba thought that he had also overheard Organa’s conversation with the Jedi, but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

He approached her with a question. He reached out to her and she turned away. He was baffled, he kept pushing. “C’mon, tell me. What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you.”

His expression shifted from confusion to hurt. “Sure. I get it. You can talk to Luke. You can fuck Fett. What am I? Comic relief?”

“Han, don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Don’t leave? Don’t worry, Your Worship.” His mouth twisted in a sardonic smile. “I’m stuck here now, so you can go back to your Mandalorian fuckstick over there and keep your secrets.” His gaze turned towards Fett, and Organa’s followed. 

She was not pleased to see him. But her anger straightened her spine brought color back to her cheeks. “I know,” she said before he could remind her. “It’s time.” She started towards him, her shaking hands clenched into fists. 

“Leia, wait.” Solo took a step after her and she turned to face him, keeping him at arm's length. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you need right now. But if there’s anything I can do…Anything at all..."

She turned away from him, her face carved from stone and moved briskly towards Boba. “How long have you been standing there?”

“You were talking to Skywalker.”

Her feet came to a quick stop. “So you heard-”

“Yes.”

“Great,” she said with a brittle smile. “Just great. Let’s go.”

“You want Solo to come with us?”

Her mouth moved, but it took a second attempt for sound to emerge. “...What?”

“One time offer, Princess. He can fuck me while I fuck you or you can fuck him and then me.”

She looked up at him for a few seconds longer. Then she turned around and extended her hand in a silent invitation to Solo. For once the smuggler kept his mouth shut. 

They made their way back to the guest hut in the trees. As soon as they were inside, Solo took Organa’s face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He helped her undress by the moonlight coming in through the windows and then she sat on the edge of the table while Solo knelt between her thighs. 

There was a woven cloth of some kind covering the table, and she gathered it up in her fists, panting and moaning while Solo pleasured her with his mouth. She leaned back on her arms, her breasts thrust out, her hair spilling down her back as her head fell back. “That’s enough,” she gasped. Her hands were shaking even worse now. She looked over at Boba. “Are you still okay with..."

Boba slipped the small packet of lube out of his arm wrap. He’d taken to carrying some with him just in case it was needed. He tossed it to Solo, who caught it with with raised eyebrows. “You think very highly of your skills,” he reminded the smuggler while untying the belt that held the leather kilt around his waist. The garment dropped to the ground. 

"Oh fuck yes," Solo said immediately, fumbling the packet as he removed his own clothing. He had a lean, durable body sprinkled with golden brown hair. Boba stepped in between it and the princess. She trembling, her jaw tightly clenched, but the as he entered her she exhaled and let her head fall back again. He kept as still as he could, keeping the symptoms at bay while Solo worked him open with slick, careful fingers. He wasn’t bad at it. 

Solo finally pressed into him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. Organa laid a hand on his bare chest, just over his rapidly beating heart. It was the first time she’d touched him in a way that wasn’t strictly functional and it was a welcome distraction as Solo eased further inside of him. 

“ _Fek_ ,” the smuggler groaned, rolling his hips into Boba and pushing him into Organa. She gave a soft gasp and her hand moved up to where Solo’s was gripping his shoulder. Their fingers twined together against Boba’s shoulder as Solo thrust again. The princess gave a hungry moan and her hips rose up as Solo fucked him steadily into her. 

Her eyes left Solo long enough to look up at him, to wherever she presumed his eyes to be behind his helmet. He didn’t know what to call the look in them. Not anger. Not loathing. Her moaning and panting grew louder as Solo’s pace picked up. The smuggler reached around Boba to caress her breast and tug on her tight nipple before transferring his deft touch to Boba’s chest. 

Solo teased his nipples a little while he pressed kisses against Boba’s shoulder and then stroked his hip and thigh. Organa shuddered around him, clearly enjoying the show, her breathing increasingly tight. Solo’s touch gradually grew rougher and more urgent. His teeth grazed Boba’s shoulder and when he couldn’t stop himself from groaning the smuggler tilted his head to fit beneath the back edge of his helmet and bit the nape of his neck. Boba jerked, seering pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh _gods_.” The princess’ exclamation was followed by a gasp as she came. Solo stopped moving until her spasms faded into shivers. He reached forward to pat her thigh.

“Hey Sweetheart, you okay?” 

“She doesn’t do that with you?” Boba asked as innocently as he could, and Solo retaliated with a thrust that nearly made him stumble into Organa.

“Let’s see what kind of noises _you_ make,” Solo growled playfully. His hand reached around to cup Boba’s balls just before he thrust him into the princess’ clenching heat. Something shorted in Boba’s brain, and he was sure he made some kind of noise, even if he couldn’t remember what it was exactly. “That’s it,” the smuggler crooned. “What’s your record for coming? Wanna break it?”

“Han,” Leia intervened, still out of breath. “He won’t come that way, remember?”

Boba was no longer completely convinced of that, but saw no reason give the smuggler the satisfaction. “Get on with it, Solo. Finish.” 

Solo moved both hands to his hips, his grip purposeful. “In or out?” 

“Out.”

A few more rough thrusts and Solo pulled out and came on his lower back with a low groan. Boba shifted. Ejaculate was dripping down his right butt cheek. “You have a rag or something?”

“Relax. I got it.” 

A warm tongue lapped up the curve of his cheek, all the way to the small of his back. “There, you big kriffing baby. Leia, you doing all right?”

“Feeling much better.” She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced down at Boba’s erection. “Your turn, Fett. How do you want to finish?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his throbbing cock in his fist. When he looked up, Solo and the princess were both looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Organa said quickly, just as Solo spoke.

“Doesn’t it hurt to sit?”

“You didn’t fuck me that hard.”

“Uh-huh. Sure." Solo's tone was dry. "It's a good look for you. Helmet and nothing else. All sweaty in the moonlight. That's why we're staring."

"I wasn't staring," Organa protested.

The smuggler raised an eyebrow at Boba. "You want me to suck you off?"

“Tempting. But it has to be her.” He nodded at Organa. “Face him if you want.”

Solo helped up on his lap, her back against his chest. She settled down on his cock and beneath his helmet Boba shut his eyes and thought about her standing there naked. Staring at him. Maybe enjoying it. When he opened his eyes Solo was on his knees again, kissing and licking up the princess’ thighs. 

He jerked and cursed under his breath as he felt the other man’s tongue, warm and slick where his cock was buried inside Organa. She moaned and arched back against him as Solo’s tongue crossed over to her folds. Her hand reached back, clumsily connecting with his Boba’s helmet before it found a handhold at his neck. 

She was touching him right where Solo had left a mark with his teeth and it stung, but it was a good pain. It focused him. He gripped her pale thighs as she moved up and down on his cock and Solo’s tongue caressed them both. Boba turned the filter off in his helmet and let himself inhale the woodsmoke clinging to Organa’s hair and beyond that, the muskier scent of sex and sweat. 

His orgasm hit low and hard, he gulped the unfiltered night air in relief as all the tension left his body. He collapsed back onto the bed, leaving Organa still astride his thighs with his cock softening inside of her. Solo wasn’t done. He brought her to a second climax with his mouth and Boba closed his eyes, blocking out her soft cries. They might all die tomorrow and suddenly he was tired.

There was a spring-fed stream near the village, with water cold enough to hurt. He left Solo and Organa in the hut and washed himself. He took off his helmet and plunged his head into the frigid water. After he had replaced his helmet and tied his kilt back on he made his way back to the village. The party was winding down. Only a few of their Ewok hosts remained, drinking and tending to the dying fires. 

Boba stretched out on one of their mats, close enough to feel the heat from the dying embers. The last thing he expected was for Leia Organa to join him. She sat down at the same fire, not beside him but close enough. 

“You and Solo can have the hut,” he told her. “I’m good here.”

She tucked her knees up under her chin, her long leather tunic draped over her legs. “Han left.”

Not by his choice, Boba was sure. “You should have let him stay.” When she didn’t say anything, he ventured further. “He loves you.”

“I know.” Organa smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “He’s right. He can’t give me what I need right now. The trouble is, I don’t know what I need. Darth Vader is my father. What can _anyone_ do that would make that okay?”

Boba tilted his head in her direction. “Do you plan to survive long enough to find out?”

She looked over at him, the glow of the embers reflecting in her dark eyes. “Yes.”

“Good."


	3. Biosynthesis

“Well, look who finally decided to show his ugly face.” The man bared his teeth as he lowered his large rifle. It took Leia a second to realize that he was smiling. 

“Dengar,” Fett replied, his helmet tipping in a nod of acknowledgement. “Where’s my ship?”

“Docking bay twelve. I kept moving it, just like you said.”

A credit chip changed hands, and only after it was tucked away did Dengar turn his attention to Leia. “Wait. Is she with you?” His smile vanished in an instant and he brought the barrel of his rifle back up. Leia swiftly pulled her blaster from it's holster, but Dengar kept his rifle trained on Fett. “You know what the real Boba Fett is gonna do to you? Think of the worst thing you can imagine and then imagine it happening to your girl while you watch. And that’ll just be the start.”

“Dengar,” Fett said, his tone sharp. “It’s _me_.”

“Sure it is. ‘Cause if there’s one thing Boba Fett is known for it’s flying around with pretty girls.”

“This ‘pretty girl’ is about to shoot you in the knee,” Leia informed him. “Walk away. _Now_.”

“Oh, she’s a mouthy one-” The second Dengar’s eyes moved to Leia, Fett grabbed the barrel of the rifle and smashed his helmet into the other bounty hunter’s head. “Rrgh.” Dengar released the rifle and staggered back, his hand clutching the wraps that bound his head. “Fett. That kriffing hurt."

“Losing a kneecap would have hurt more." Fett handed his rifle back. It seemed that the debate was settled, so Leia put away her gun. 

“ _Fek_ ,” Dengar groaned, giving his head one final rub. “That’s where you’ve been all this time? With a lady?”

“It’s a business arrangement.”

“She’s just so...I dunno.” Dengar squinted at her. “In a certain light, she looks like that Alderaani princess. The one the rebels have?”

Fett shrugged. “If you say so.”

“My apologies,” Dengar nodded to Leia. “I don’t normally draw on fellow hunters, but things have been pretty fekking weird since the Emperor’s death.” He turned back to Fett. “You don’t know how many people have told me that you’re dead. Couple even claimed to have witnessed it.”

“Not the first time. Won’t be the last.” 

“True.” Dengar snorted out a laugh. “Well, see you around. Fett. Ma’am.”

Leia had seen _Slave I_ before, but never the inside. It was a small ship, built around weapons and engines, not passenger comfort. Fett moved from panel to panel, checking the systems and preparing for their departure.

Her communicator kept sending alert after alert, news from all over the galaxy. New allies, new threats, celebrations from one world and condemnation from another. After winning a decisive and improbable victory, the Rebel Alliance had more momentum than ever. 

It was killing Leia not to be with them.

Unfortunately, it would have _actually_ killed her to remain. Fett was adamant that he had sacrificed more than enough time to her cause. “I need my ship and I need to get back to work,” he told her. “This is what you agreed to.” 

She picked up her travel bag and followed the bounty hunter up to the cockpit. “Hold on a second.”

“Is it time?” He held his hand out, testing to see if it trembled. 

“We probably have another hour or so. I just wanted to ask you something.” She hefted her bag, passing it from hand to hand. “You’ve got your ship now. We can make it almost ten hours without sex. Maybe you could take me back to the fleet and...find some local work.”

His helmet slowly turned towards her, and Leia could feel the sudden chill in the air. “We had a deal.”

“I’ll meet you somewhere. You won’t have to stay with me all the time.”

“We had. A _deal_.”

“The deal was for equal time.” She reached into her bag. It was an almost elegant implement, with a sleek tapered phallus and a soft leather harness. “And I think we both know how I spent most of _my_ time, so if I have to stay with you...” she slowly and deliberately stroked the phallus from base to tip. "It's going to be equal."

Fett’s helmet tilted down. “At least it’s smaller than Solo.” 

“I’ve been told it’s not the size of the ship that counts but the power of the thrusters.” She shoved the polished shaft into her fist as hard as she could. “We can always alter the deal.”

“The more time I spend with you, the less surprised I am that you’re related to Vader.”

The insult hurt. It was designed to hurt, but her anger only strengthened her resolve. “Take me back to the fleet. Or get fucked.”

He pushed back from the console. “My bunk is over there. I’ll get some lubricant.”

Leia had often been accused of stubbornness in her life, but in Boba Fett it seemed that she had met her match. The bounty hunter stripped down, worked himself open with his fingers and then bent over, bracing his arms on the bunk. He made a few sharp, muffled noises while she figured out exactly how to penetrate him, but he never showed the slightest hint of backing down. 

By then Leia was beginning to feel the first wave of Rhystym symptoms, the dizziness, the flush of arousal. It heightened her enjoyment even as it increased her frustration. “This is kind of fun,” she panted as she worked up to a determined rhythm “You think I can make you as sore as I was that first week?”

“Maybe.” His cock was hard, leaking drops of precum on the floor and on the flight suit bunched at his feet. “But it won’t get either of us off.”

“That’s quitter talk,” she retorted with a harder thrust. “We just need practice.”

He grunted a little and she saw his hand clench and release on the bunk. It was impossible to do this and not think about the Ewok hut the night before the battle of Endor. Fett had given her the distinct impression that he enjoyed this when Han did it, but then Han was allowed to touch him, the unspoken exception to an equally unspoken rule. She didn't think anything of it at the time. Han was always the exception. 

He could take Fett apart with his hands and his mouth, make him arch and shudder and groan loud enough to be heard through his helmet. Han had that power. If she couldn't be where she wanted to be then maybe having just a fraction of that power would make her feel better.

But that thought led her right back to Fett's snide remark in the cockpit. What if he was right and she was more like Vader than she realized? What if this desire for power and control was part of some dark heritage? Was she a threat to her friends? What if she was dooming them all just like-

No. She couldn't think about that now. Thinking about it while the virus was consuming her senses would only lead to another humiliating incident like the one that occurred after Fett rescued her from the Imperial scout troopers. Her angry buzz was gone, replaced by cold desperation. She needed to kriffing come so she could think straight. She pulled out of Fett, drawing in a harsh breath as she tried to regain her composure. “That’s enough for now,” she said with all of the confidence she could muster.

Fett grasped the upper edge of the bunk and straightened, his naked back rising and falling with his uneven breathing. “The Emperor is dead. Vader is dead. The fight isn’t over. The galaxy won’t roll over in submission while you’re gone.”

“I know.” Her hands were shaking as she removed the harness. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

He fucked her against the wall, the vibrations from the ship’s engines thrumming through her body until her climax overtook her.

“So what are we doing?” She asked afterwards as he replaced his armor. “Hunting down petty criminals for warlords and gangsters?”

“Not this time. Like Dengar said, half the galaxy thinks I’m dead. The other half thinks I’m alive...but only because someone else has been using my name.”

Leia blinked, intrigued in spite of herself. “Really? Who?”

“I don’t know. That’s why you’re going to hire him. And then we're going to set a trap.”

* * *

“You’re no one.” 

Leia wasn’t sure what to make of Fett’s tone. He sounded genuinely dumbfounded. He set the Mandalorian helmet down and grabbed the other hunter by the collar, an action Jodo Kast had no ability to resist due to the nerve toxin coursing through his veins. 

She wished now that she hadn’t hit Kast's jetpack when she shot him down. It was leaking fuel fast and those flashing lights didn’t look good to her. “Hey,” she said, trying to catch the Fett's attention. “Let’s take him back to the ship. If you’ve got questions-”

“Why would I have questions?” Fett dropped Kast on his bleeding face and began to strip the armor from his limp body. “If it was Fenn Shysa or one of the clones, I might have questions.” As he spoke he ripped the pauldron from the man’s shoulder. “But you? You're nothing. You didn’t earn this armor and you didn’t earn my reputation. You let people think they were hiring me, but you're not me."

“Fett,” Leia tried again. “That jetpack is going to blow.”

It did, but not until they were on their way out. The explosion rocked the old keep, destroying six days of methodical preparations. “Why?” Leia had asked when Fett first laid out his plans for the trap on Nal Hutta.

“It’s a test.”

So for six days she helped him set up a series of snares and automated defenses. A punishing and dangerous obstacle course, but not a fatal one. There were fail-safes at every step to ensure that their target made it to the end. Even the nerve toxin wasn’t deadly. Fett had the antidote in his belt, where it remained. 

If it was truly a test, then Jodo Kast had failed it. But Leia suspected that if the face beneath the helmet was a different one, that person might have at least survived. 

As soon as they boarded _Slave I_ Fett let Kast's armor drop. It clattered carelessly to the floor of the cargo bay and Leia found herself searching the bounty hunter for some unnoticed injury. “Are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“Who’s Fenn Shysa?”

“What?” His tone was abrupt.

“Back there. You said if he was Fenn Shysa…”

“A Mandalorian who hates the Empire as much as you do. You’d like him. He’d like you.” The bounty hunter removed his rifle and placed it on the magnetic strip where he stored his weapons. “I could introduce you.”

“My social calendar is pretty full right now.” 

Fett continued to disarm, setting his jetpack down next. “He wouldn’t mind sharing. He might even be into it.”

She placed her blaster beside his on the strip. “I’m not _usually_ into it. It was just...what I needed at the time.” They were standing too close. She could smell sweat and duraplast and she felt a sudden twinge in the pit of her stomach. The symptoms were getting milder every day, but the hunger was still there, the ache between her legs and the steadily simmering desire.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” She glanced down at the scattered armor at their feet. “Is there anything _you_ need right now?”

His head turned towards her with a questioning tilt. 

“You were pretty accommodating when we were on my time.” She watched as he removed a couple of detonators from his pockets and tucked them in the padded drawers below the weapon’s rack. “Actually you've been pretty accommodating in general. If there’s something you want, you can tell me. No judgement.”

He put away a few more weapons before he turned to face her. “What if I want you to say something?”

“Like what?” She asked, a little suspicious. 

“My name. Boba.”

“Okay.” She shrugged and toed off her boots before she stepped out of her pants and socks, leaving her in a sturdy tunic that fastened up the front. There was a workbench in the hold with a smooth durasteel surface, and she pulled herself up on the edge, her bare legs spread. Fett stayed where he was, watching her. 

“Hey _Boba_ ,” she said, smiling as she worked open the fasteners on her tunic. “Why don’t you come over here?”

He moved towards her, working open his belt. There was an energy around him, a shift she could feel like a change in the atmosphere. Something about this impostor had bruised him. Maybe he just needed someone to be nice to him. 

Leia let the tunic fall open, baring her breasts. She could do nice, but it would be helpful to have some feedback. “Why don’t you take your helmet off?” She suggested, pitching her voice low and playful. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

His hand froze, his fly half unzipped. “When?”

Damn it. She had actually forgotten that he didn’t know. “Just after we pulled you out of the Sarlacc. You had a concussion. You took your helmet off in the shower and asked me why I didn’t leave you to die.”

“So the others-”

“No one else saw. Just me.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” He sounded a little pissed. 

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty set against anyone seeing your face.” She paused, trying to read his posture. "It’s...not like there’s nothing wrong with it.”

His shoulders dropped just a little. “Well fuck that, then.” He raised his hands to his helmet, lifted it off and set it aside. He was sweatier now, his thick dark hair curling at the edges and clinging to his skin. His eyes swept up her body to meet hers and he swallowed, his mouth falling open just a little. As if he couldn’t breathe. 

She never considered how different it would be to see his face. To see and hear all of the reactions unfiltered. 

Her legs caught his hips and pulled him in, wrapping loosely around his waist. “I know what it’s like after a fight,” she said softly, reaching slowly between them. “Why don’t you let me do this?”

He nodded, his jaw clenched. He hadn’t shaved in a few days. She finished opening his pants and freed his cock, stroking it once or twice before guiding it between her thighs. He inhaled sharply, his mouth working in a silent plea or curse as she tilted her hips and took just the head inside. She braced one arm behind her on the bench and rocked a little, watching as his eyes shut. His eyelashes were long and black.

Her other hand slipped up around his neck, touching the bristling hair at the nape as her legs tightened, taking in just a little more of him. “How’s that, Boba? Does that feel good?”

“Better. Than good.”

Her hips moved in a slow, steady roll in spite of the feverish heat in her veins. Fett leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, anchoring his body to hers, his breathing rougher every second. His gloved hands gripped the edge of the workbench, and his hips jerked forward, breaking her rhythm. “Fek.”

“It’s okay. I'll go faster.” She stroked the back of his neck and let her fingers drift along his jawline. He clearly liked that and Leia was happy to indulge him. She spread her fingers on his cheek, brushing the lobe of his ear with her fingertips and grazing her thumb across his lower lip. He shivered, his whole body strung tight with tension, completely oriented to her touch.

As much as she hated to break this strange and powerful spell, the need to come was becoming harder to ignore. She dropped her hand and used both arms to leverage her hips, moving faster and working harder. Fett grasped her hips and began to move with her, his ragged breath mingling with her own. They were both on the edge, close to losing control. Her arms were shaking, not from the virus but from the strain of holding herself up. 

Her back arched as her orgasm hit, she was only dimly aware of the bounty hunter’s arms around her, lifting her off the bench, taking control. She reached out blindly for a handhold, one on the bench and one on the wall as he jerked and finished. She kept her legs around his waist, squeezing as tightly as she could.

They were both breathing hard, still locked together. Leia wasn’t sure if she turned her head first or if he did, but suddenly his mouth was on hers and she kissed him back, still shuddering with release.

They parted and stared at one another for a second. Fett seemed just as caught off guard as she was. He blinked and his mouth shut tight. “Thanks,” he said. He set her down carefully.

“No problem.” She tried to sound casual about it. “Any time, I mean, when it’s time obviously, when we have to…” Her voice trailed off because he was gone. Or as gone as he could be a such a small ship.

“Going to shower,” he said from a distance.

“Good idea,” she called back, trying not to sound flustered or annoyed. “I didn’t want to kill the mood, but you could definitely use one.”

* * *

She hadn’t intended to sleep so long, but adjusting to space after six days on Nal Hutta threw her body’s natural rhythms off. She woke up in Fett’s bunk, dizzy and wet between her thighs. “Kriff,” she muttered. She stumbled up to the cockpit. The auxiliary lights were off, the only source of light was from the console. It appeared the bounty hunter had been sleeping as well, sitting upright in the pilot’s chair with his helmet in his lap. 

His eyes opened halfway. “What...oh.” He shifted in his seat with a grimace of realization.

“Yeah.” 

“I need to run a calibration scan first.”

“How long will that take?”

“Six minutes standard.”

She raised her eyebrows. 

“This ship does a lot of things very fast. Calibration isn’t one of them.”

Leia sighed and looked cast a look around at the scuffed and faded cockpit. “Tell me more about Fenn Shysa. Why did he clone himself?”

“I never said he did.”

“You said if the bounty hunter was him, or one of his clones…”

“They’re not clones of _him_. They’re...clones. Deserters. From the war.”

It took Leia a minute or two to process that. “The Clone War?”

“Fuck, you’re young.” He said it ruefully. “Yes, the Clone War.”

“You’re not _that_ much older than me. You must have been a child then.”

“I was.”

“So how was I supposed to know you meant _those_ clones?” 

He turned his head towards her, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. “You know what they look like.”

“Of course. We have several in the Alliance.”

He still eyeing her as if he was waiting for her to say something. Did he think she was kind of supremacist bigot about to spout off about synthetic life forms? Or was he about to say something offensive himself? “What?”

He returned his attention to the console. “Shysa’s been known to pick up clone deserters. He and his men wear the same style armor as I do.”

“Would he actually go as far as using your name?”

“If he thought I was dead? Maybe.” Fett sat back in his seat. “He wouldn’t see it as stealing. He would see it as carrying on a legacy.”

“The legacy of a bounty hunter.” 

He shrugged. “You know Solo and your brother are fucking, right?”

“I’m aware.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“No. It doesn’t.” She gave him a look. “Why do you care?”

“I found an old bounty posting for Solo. It’s not much, but it could be our next job.”

“No,” she said, emphasizing the word. “I’m not angry at Han. Luke would never admit it, but after everything...he needs someone to take care of him."

“What about you?”

“I'm _busy_ ," she reminded him a meaningful look. "I made a deal."

“No. Who takes care of you?”

Leia raised her chin. “I take care of myself. That's the way I want it. It's too hard, when the people who take care of you are...suddenly gone."

Something on the console buzzed, and Fett reached over to pull down a lever. “I have another job lined up for us. The client is a regional governor in the Ojoster Sector. Not an Imperial,” he added, as if he anticipated her next question. A green light flashed. “We’re set.”

“Can I ask you a question first? You don’t have to answer it.”

He gave her a wary look. “Go ahead.”

“You don’t...you don’t sleep with women, do you? I mean, under normal circumstances.”

Something on the console seemed to need his attention. “I don’t sleep with anyone under normal circumstances. Maybe once in a while, if the opportunity is there and the risk is minimal. It’s not something I feel the need to do often.” 

“Oh.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “So have you ever...gone down on a woman?”

“Yes. But it’s been a long time.” His eyes cut over to her. “You want to try it?”

“Do you?”

His gaze moved down her body, and she caught a quick glimpse of his tongue as it darted out to wet his lips. Exactly the kind of reaction she never would have seen with his helmet on. 

“Sure. You’ll go down on me after?”

Leia raised her eyebrows and gave him a challenging look. “Only if you succeed.”


	4. Maturation

“Naboo is in your debt, Princess.” Queen Soruna inclined her head. “And yours, Boba Fett.”

“Does that debt have a cash value?”

“Very funny.” Leia touched his arm, just above his gauntlet and gave him a lightning-fast pinch. “He’s so funny.”

“He sure is,” Lando Calrissian agreed. “And don’t downplay your part in this, You Highness. The three of you held off a star destroyer until we could get here.”

“Your arrival was very timely, General.”

Calrissian took the hand the queen offered and bowed over it. “I should get back to the fleet. Leia?”

“The queen asked me to stay for a few days. As her guest.” She said it with a smile, but Boba knew she didn’t want to stay. They were barely at base command for more than a few days before Leia was asked to travel to Naboo as a diplomat. She hadn’t wanted to do that either, but Mon Mothma had laid it on pretty thick about duty. 

They all leaned on her. Too much, in his opinion. 

“You sure you don't want to go back to being a bounty hunter?” He had asked her as soon as they left the meeting. Leia had given him a testy look but said nothing in return. 

At least it wasn’t boring. Almost as soon as they landed the Imperial Remnant had attacked, seeking to secure the Emperor’s homeworld. They failed, thanks to three old Naboo starfighters and the fact that both Leia and Queen Soruna were both skilled pilots. 

“The least we can do is provide you with a few days of rest,” Queen Soruna said. “I will personally escort you to your rooms.” 

“I’m almost jealous,” Calrissian said, lingering with Boba as Leia fell into step with the queen. His eyes were on the starfighters docked behind them. “Those N-1s are legendary. How was it?”

“Never flown anything like it.” It was almost incomparable. Almost. 

Second only, perhaps, to eating out a princess in the pilot’s seat of _Slave I_ and hearing her gasp “Ohmygods _Boba_ ” when she came. 

Not the most conventional way to get to first-name basis, but it stuck. 

“Enjoy Theed,” Calrissian said with a nod. “You’ve probably only got...what, another sixty, seventy days before the virus is inert?”

“Something like that."

“Unless you want to stay on as a bodyguard.”

“She doesn’t need a bodyguard.” Boba turned to follow Leia and the queen. He had been to Naboo a few times before, but never the capital city of Theed and certainly never the palace. Some of the wings were open to tours, and several groups of children passed by in the spacious halls. They all stared at his armor and his helmet. 

Leia and the queen paused just outside a set of tall doors, long enough that Boba caught up to them. “You must be exhausted,” Soruna was saying. “I’ll ask them to leave up the exhibit an additional day.”

“Oh, no. Don’t do that.” Leia was already inching towards the doors. “I don’t want to inconvenience anyone. I’ll just take a quick look.” She vanished inside, and the queen gave Boba a bemused look.

“Does she ever rest?”

“No.”

It looked like some kind of museum exhibition to Boba. Lots of boxy displays and holoprojectors. There were people moving around with hovercarts, removing artifacts from tables and storing them carefully in padded crates. 

“It’s no inconvenience,” Queen Soruna said as she approached Leia. “I always have time for Padmé Amidala.” The two women stood in front of a dazzling holo-display of a young woman in royal red robes. “Every queen studies her and admires her.”

“My mother certainly did.” Leia said. “She planned to name her daughter after her, but then they adopted me and she said she couldn’t see me as anything other than ‘Leia.’”

“One of my handmaids is a Padmé. She was born not long after the war ended.” They paused in front of a scale model of the senate chamber with miniature hoverpods orbiting the chancellor’s podium. “It’s a loss for all of us that she died so young. The gods only know what she could have accomplished if she’d had a lifetime. Or even just a few more years.”

“The gossip in the senate was that she died from a hidden pregnancy that turned septic.” Leia arched her eyebrows. “It was often told as a cautionary tale to the young female senators.”

“I’ve heard the same rumors,” Soruna acknowledged. “But no one knows for sure. The family was very secretive about it, which of course led to even more speculation. Particularly regarding the father.”

“If you heard it was Bail Organa, I did too.” Leia’s expression was wry. “They were very close. My father mentored her when she first joined the senate, but when he spoke of her it was always with pride, not regret. The most interesting theory I heard was that the father was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was here, wasn’t he? During the Separatist crisis?”

“Oh yes. Queen Amidala would have been very young then, but he also took an active role in investigating an assassination attempt on Coruscant while she was a senator. That would have been just before the war. There, if they haven’t taken it down…” She moved off to the side, and Leia cast a quick look at Boba. “Just another minute or two.”

He shrugged. “Take your time.” 

She checked the chrono on her commlink reflexively. They could make it almost fourteen hours now and they had at least another three. “She said rooms, but I’m assuming yours will be near mine.”

“I’m more worried about security than proximity. If the rooms are bugged, I can’t jam them without causing interference.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe we’ll just have to get creative,” she said with a grimace. “Do it in a closet or something.”

“We could go back to the hanger bay and do it in the cockpit of a N-1.”

“Ha _ha_. You’re just full of jokes today.”

“I’m not joking,” he said, but she was already moving away. Boba trailed behind her, moving through the chronology of Padmé Amidala’s life. The one event he knew her from was not part of the display. Probably getting her ass captured and almost executed on Geonosis didn’t fit with the reverence of the exhibit. 

When he caught up to Leia and the queen, he realized there was one intersection of his life with the Naboo senator that _had_ made the cut. “A DEADLY ASSASSIN” read the display above a full body image of Jango Fett in his silver and blue armor. 

“I thought that might catch your attention,” Queen Soruna said to him. “Is Fett a common name among Mandalorians?”

“In some places.” His attention moved beyond the queen to where Leia was standing, staring up at a still holo of five clone troopers in phase II armor. Several of them had removed their helmets to pose for the picture. 

“Jango Fett was a bounty hunter who became the template for the clone army,” Queen Soruna continued. “But he also worked for Count Dooku in other capacities.” She moved on to another display, but Leia was riveted, her lips parted in shock. She turned away from the image and stared hard at Boba.

Maybe he should have told her. It was such a rare event in his life to be seen, and even more to be seen without that filter. There was no avoiding it now, if the exasperated look on Leia’s face was any indication. 

“This flower orb is from the funeral of Cordé, one of Padmé’s handmaidens.” the queen said, placing her hand over her heart in a gesture of respect. “She died during the first of two assassination attempts carried out by Jango Fett.”

“Who told you that?” Boba asked, and the queen turned towards him, puzzled. 

“That’s what it says on the display.”

“It’s wrong.”

“It is?”

“It was Zam Wesell who carried out the assassination attempts on Coruscant.”

“How do you know that?”

Leia put her hands on her hips. “Yes, how _do_ you know that?”

“Jango Fett wouldn’t have failed. He was-" He stopped himself because Leia was in his periphery, and she looked ready to force-choke him. 

“How fascinating.” The queen turned to Leia, clearly seeking a change of subject. “I've just had an idea. The Naberrie family has made Padmé’s personal villa in the lake country available to my guests on a number of occasions. It's very remote and peaceful. Would you like to stay there?"

“That would...it would be an honor."

“Wonderful. I’ll make the arrangements and you can leave in the morning.”

* * *

“How bad is it?” Leia asked, standing in the middle of the lavish bedchamber.

In answer, Boba turned and walked into the refresher. It was pristine, white stone with golden flecks and accent metals. Leia shut the door behind them and he turned the bathtub faucet on and then the fan.

“So the usual for diplomatic housing.”

“The villa might not be bugged if it belongs to a private citizen.” He removed his helmet and gloves and took the opportunity to wash his face in the gilded sink. 

“I hope you’re right.” She rolled her neck with a sigh. “We'll find out tomorrow. By the way, what happened to ‘let me do the talking?’”

“Her information was wrong.”

“And you obviously thought it was important to correct _her_ assumption.” There was a bite in her tone. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re a clone!”

He didn’t like that word. And he liked it even less when she said it. “Does it matter?”

“Well, it certainly explains why you never talk about your family or where you grew up, and oh kriff, that’s why you thought I would recognize you. Why are you so much younger than every clone I’ve met?”

“The Clone War ended twenty-three years ago. It’s not ancient history.”

“I know that. I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“You had the perfect opportunity to tell me.” She folded her arms over her chest. “And yet you chose not to. Why? Did it make you feel powerful to sit there and let the clueless little princess blow you?”

“It wasn’t about that.”

“Then what was it? Did you think I would see you differently or treat you differently?”

“Why wouldn’t I think that?” He gestured to their surroundings. “You were a senator. You revere the Republic and you want to bring it back.”

“The Republic made plenty of mistakes-”

“I’m not a _mistake_ ,” he shot back, his words as sharp as the blade of sword. “Jango Fett wanted me and loved me, unlike _your_ father.”

She laughed in response. A harsh, mocking laugh. “You might be a clone, but as far as I’m concerned you’re still the same asshole that you’ve always been.” As she spoke she reached up and began viciously pulling pins from her hair, sending it spiraling down around her shoulders. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take a bath. And then we’re going to have sex in this kriffing bathtub because it’s the only place we can do it without being recorded.” She started to undress, her every movement stiff with anger. “Gods, I can’t wait until this is over."

* * *

The villa turned out to be ideal in terms of privacy. There were a few basic security cams Boba disabled in minutes, and otherwise they were completely shielded by the mountains and the lake. An elite hideaway for the rich and powerful. 

The hostess who managed the villa arranged for dinner to be prepared and dropped off, along with several bottles of wine, some local sweets and two sets of swimwear. Leia held up a pair of tight black shorts and raised her eyebrows. "That was thoughtful."

Boba took them from her hand and held them up to his waist.

"You can swim?"

He could swim. They swam for nearly an hour in the lake and then walked along the shore, skipping stones across the water’s surface as the sun dipped towards the mountains. 

“This place is so beautiful,” Leia mused. “It’s like something out of a dream.”

“It’s nice,” Boba agreed. “Quiet.”

She stopped to pick up a rock. “What was it like, growing up on Kamino?”

“It was home.”

“I read about it in school. They made it sound more like around-the-clock boot camp.”

“It was different for me. They were his clones. I was his son.” He flung a stone, and it skipped twice before sinking into the water. “Their growth was accelerated. Mine wasn’t. I had a childhood. A home. A family. Until one day I didn’t.”

“For me, it was the Empire. For you it was the Republic.” She paused for a second and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry for what I said in Theed. I don't know what life is like for a clone and I should have tried harder to understand."

She picked her way a little further along the shore. After a few minutes, Boba followed her. “I’m sorry for what I said too. It was stupid.” They both looked away, hunting for more skipping stones. Boba found a nice smooth one and offered it to her. “Your adoptive parents. They were good to you?”

She took it, turning it over in her hand. “They were. I always knew I was adopted, but even wondering about my biological parents felt disloyal because they were so wonderful to me. And then I found out about Vader and...I just...have so many questions. And I may never have the answers to them now.” She held up the stone. “This is almost too perfect to throw.”

“Keep it. I’ll find you another one.” Boba scanned the ground for a new stone. “I have a theory,” 

“A theory?” 

“Senator Amidala. She died around the time you were adopted by the Organas.”

“Yes?”

“And she and Bail Organa were close friends.” He found another stone and scooped it up, brushing the grit from the bottom before he handed it to Leia. 

“They were.”

“What if her secret pregnancy was you and your brother?”

She was raising her arm to throw the stone and it dropped abruptly to her side. “But...that would mean…”

“That she fucked Darth Vader? She knew Obi-Wan Kenobi. She also knew his padawan, Anakin _Skywalker_.”

Leia stared at him for a few seconds before she spoke. “How...do you know that?”

“I saw them together once.” He picked up a rock and flung it, skipping it across the water’s surface three times. “I was young. I couldn’t tell you if they were lovers. But they knew one another.”

“I need a drink.” Her voice was soft. “Let’s go back to the villa and open one of those bottles of wine.”

“You go ahead.”

“No.” She pitched the rock in her hand haphazardly into the water. “You can’t just drop that on me and opt out. I’m going to have a drink, followed by several more drinks, and you are drinking with me.”

“Fine. One drink.”

They had their wine on the balcony, along with some cold meats and cheeses the hostess left. Leia quickly downed two glasses of wine and when she refilled his glass, Boba didn’t stop her. He seldom drank alcohol, but with the food it seemed more like a refreshing beverage and less like something that would dull his senses.

His senses felt just fine. The air was still warm, and every now and then a cool breeze came off the lake and flowed over them. Leia had changed into a gauzy robe, but he was still in his swimming shorts and being able to feel the air on so much of his body was a novelty. 

Around the time that Leia poured her fourth glass of wine she moved over to the edge of the balcony, looking out over the lake. Boba went to join her, his glass in hand. “You know what’s weird,” she said. “I’ve always felt a connection to her. I remember my mother taking me to see a statue of Queen Amidala and I just...recognized her."

Boba braced his arms on the broad balustrade and took another sip of wine. It tasted bitter at first, but now it didn’t. It made his throat feel warm. Warm like the sun at the lake. Warm like Leia. 

“It lines up. The timing, the connections, the secrecy. And it just...feels true." She leaned towards him, her arm brushing his. “And you figured it out. You, of all people.”

“I’m smart,” Boba informed her. “My dad always said so.”

“He was right. You are smart. And helpful. And a little drunk, but so am I. I feel like if we had met under any other circumstances, we could have been friends.”

He leaned closer to her. Close enough to smell the wine on her breath. “Only friends?”

Her eyes met his, and his pulse picked up. There was no dizziness. No painful erection. Just a singular desire to kiss her. He leaned in even further and she angled her head. The kiss was light and clumsy, but he still didn’t want it to end. 

Leia seemed to feel the same way. She put a hand on his cheek the second they parted and pulled him back into a longer, deeper kiss. By the time it ended his hand was at her waist and they were pressed together with no space between them. Leia blinked. “It’s...uh...not time. We have...hours.”

“So?” Boba turned her, putting her back against the railing. He dropped to one knee and slipped a hand beneath her robe. 

“Here?” She said, breathless but unresisting. 

He lifted her skirt and pressed his mouth into the soft skin above her knee. “I want this. I want you. You don’t have to do anything until it’s time. Deal?”

“Well, when you put that way…”

For once he had the luxury of time and he took full advantage of it. He kissed and licked the insides of her thighs and played his fingers over the soft curls between them until she was wet and grinding against him with pleading moans. It wasn’t the virus this time. He was the sole cause of her unraveling senses. His fingers inside her and his tongue teasing her clit, his knowledge of her body and her desires. “Take me to bed,” she panted. “Please…”

It was a trick and he should have seen it. As soon as she had him naked she pushed him down on the bed and went from kissing his mouth to murmuring little compliments about it as she moved lower. “So let me finish,” he said, but then she licked the head of his cock and he lost his will to argue. She was good at so many things. She was a leader, a fighter, a diplomat and a fucking amazing pilot. She also gave rough and sloppy blowjobs that nearly reduced him to begging. “You’re a fucking amazing pilot,” he said now, because he’d meant to say it the previous day before they argued. 

“Thank you,” she said, and took his cock into her mouth, sliding her lips and tongue down almost to the base before pulling back to do it again. Boba grasped the sheets, he arched and cursed until he was too close to the edge to do anything but breathe. That was when she lifted her head, leaving his cock wet and aching. 

“I don’t want this to end yet,” she said as she straddled his hips, torturing his erection with the softness of her belly and thighs. “Not when it feels this good.”

He beckoned with two fingers. “Come down here and kiss me again.”

She did and as soon as her hot little tongue was in his mouth he rolled her over onto her back. “Bastard,” she gasped before she kissed him again, her nails digging into the back of his neck. Her legs opened for him, her hips bucking up as he entered her. “Boba…” she moaned as he began to move. “Oh my gods. Never stop.”

“I won’t,” he promised like a crazy person. Logically, realistically, he would have to stop. They would have to stop. It was the alcohol and the endorphins making him think that he could keep doing this every day for the rest of his life.

He lowered his head to kiss her again, because the way Leia kissed made him believe that anything might be possible. He touched her cheek and brushed back wayward strands of silky hair, pressing into her while she writhed beneath him. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh _yes_.” A few more thrusts at an even tempo and she broke, her gasps fading into sighs. “Ohhh.” Her eyes shut and reopened, focusing on his face. “That was amazing,” she said drowsily and he couldn’t have held back if his life depended on it. He came, thrusting through it, riding the edge of pleasure and adrenaline until he was on the verge of collapse. 

He slumped to the side and she rolled with him, curled around his body. “I don’t know what…” She lifted her head to look over at the chrono on the wall and then dropped back down immediately.

“What?” 

“I don’t know. I thought it would be closer to...that time.” She swallowed, her throat convulsing against his shoulder. “It’s okay.” She didn’t sound sure. “Is that okay?”

“It is with me.”

She exhaled, her naked back rising beneath his hand. “Okay.”


	5. Lysis

“I noticed it a few days ago,” Leia pressed the bacta tab to her arm and the sting of the needle quickly faded. “The symptoms are completely gone. No dizziness, no trembling, no...well, you know.”

“I do indeed,” The Zeltron physician turned the blood sample over to her droid. “Rhystym is not meant for humans. It can be very dangerous.” She tapped a slender red finger on her datapad and turned to look at the man in full combat armor rolling down his sleeve. “And you, sir? Did you also notice this absence of symptoms?”

“Not until she said something.”

“And when you realized you felt no symptoms, how long had it been since you copulated?”

Leia fidgeted a little, considering the question. “We’ve been on a pretty regular schedule. Once every three days or so.”

“With a few exceptions,” Boba added. 

“Sometimes more,” Leia conceded. “Sometimes less. But it’s different. I feel good. I feel happy, but not in a crazy, blissed-out euphoric way. What does that _mean_?”

“Emdee?” The physician turned to check with her droid.

“Sufficient antibodies are present in both samples. The virus has been neutralized.”

“Are you sure?” Leia pressed. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Confirmed,” the droid responded.

“And are there any long-term effects? Any residual chemical reactions? Synthetic bonding? A heightened emotional state?” 

The physician stared at her blankly. “No. The virus is fully inert. Whatever you’re experiencing now is organic.”

“Oh.” Leia glanced over at the bounty hunter. “I guess this morning was a freebie.”

His helmet tilted slightly. “And the night before?”

“You’re very lucky,” the physician said with a quick smile. “Most humans who try to spice things up with Rhystym end up hating one another.”

“Oh we do,” Leia said quickly. “And we’re not a couple. He froze one of my friends in carbonite.”

Boba made a scoffing noise that was audible even through his helmet. “That _friend_ knocked me into a Sarlacc pit.”

“ _After_ you froze him in carbonite.”

Boba finished securing his gauntlet to his arm. “At least he didn't strangle one of my best clients.”

“You can’t say he didn’t have it coming,” Leia retorted. Boba shrugged in response. “It was an accident.” She explained to the physician, who was now clutching her datapad to her chest. “Not the strangling. The Rhystym.”

“Sure. Could have happened to anyone. Emdee, call security.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Boba lifted his arm and the lights on his gauntlet lit up. 

“That’s the flame thrower one,” Leia warned her. “You _really_ don’t want to do that.”

“Emdee.”

“Call cancelled, Doctor.”

“We’re leaving anyway,” Boba lowered his arm and removed a credit chip from his belt. “For your services.”

She took it, her posture stiff. Clearly she couldn't wait for their departure. 

“So there’s no long-term effect to this at all?" Leia persisted. "Even for humans?"

"You should be completely back to normal."

Leia was beginning to suspect that she’d forgotten what normal was. Boba was waiting, and she walked out the door without looking at him. It just felt so abrupt. So final. It was over. 

In the corridor a shirtless Zeltron male had a silver-haired human pressed against the wall and he kissed her neck as she moaned and gripped his muscular arms. There was music playing in the main chamber where Zeltrons in a variety of colors and sizes flirted and poured drinks for their clients. 

“I give discounts for Mandalorians,” purred a striking purple-skinned Zeltron with a mass of curly hair. “And their friends.”

“No thank you.” Leia shook her head. “That’s not what we’re here for.”

“Another time.” Boba brushed her chin with a gloved finger and she pursed her lips in a playful pout when he kept moving. 

“What...was _that_?” Leia demanded as she caught up to him.

“It’s called having manners." He turned in his token to the droid at the front desk and reclaimed his blaster rifle.

Leia tossed her token on the desk with more force than necessary. There was a knot in her stomach and if it wasn’t the virus then it was something much more disturbing. “I’m sorry,” she said tersely as she holstered her blaster. “If you want to stay, be my guest.”

“What I _want_ is to get back to work.” They stepped out into the bustling Zeltros nightlife. “They have to greet people. She knew we weren’t customers, but it would have looked bad if she didn’t. It would have made the other customers nervous.”

“Not your first time in a brothel, I take it.”

“No.” He turned towards the spaceport and Leia followed reluctantly.

“I don’t want to keep you. I can find my own ride back to the fleet.”

He stopped so abruptly she almost walked into his jetpack. He turned, his helmet tilted down. “You can’t leave.” 

“You heard what she said. We’re done. We don’t have to do this anymore.”

“We made a deal for equal time. I just spent seventeen days serving as your bodyguard and pilot. You owe me at least seven.”

She should have been annoyed. What she felt, strangely enough, was relief. A few minutes ago she wasn't sure how to end this. Maybe she didn't have to just yet. “So you need my help.”

“I didn’t say that. But this next target is a slippery one. I could use bait.”

“Bait.” She raised her eyebrows. “Like that one job on Nevarro?”

“Hah.” He turned away, continuing on towards the spaceport. “Wish I had a holo of his face.”

Leia fell into step with him, not bothering to hide her smile. “That was pretty good. And it couldn’t have happened to a nicer psychopath.”

“I’ll let you pick the next one.”

She gave him a quick look. “Equal time. And then we’re done.”

* * *

Leia saw her brother step off the cargo lift, but she didn't look up from her datapad. Above and below them more transports arrived at the Ord Pardron base, bringing supplies and soldiers. “Hi Luke. Did you need something?”

“Just wondering why Boba Fett is unloading equipment from your transport.”

“He needed something to do. Yavin only had a few mobile jammers to spare, but I brought a square of trackers and a new code module.”

“Okay, but...why is he here? I thought you were cleared.”

“I was, but technically I still owed him seven days and then the job took twelve, so then he went with me to Sullust and we got held up by the currency crisis, and then he wanted to take a job on Tuerto and so...the short version is that he owes me two a quarter days. So I put him to work.” 

“As a dock hand?”

“Just for the morning. Wedge needs pilots to drop atmo satellites and so I promised I would send Boba over after lunch.”

“That’s going to take longer than two days.”

“Is it?”

Whatever Luke was going to say was cut off by an unmistakable Wookiee noise. “Am I...seeing things?” Han asked as he stopped beside her. Chewbacca’s answer was skeptical. 

“No,” Luke responded in a measured tone. “You are not.”

A pair of seamed boots stepped into her field of vision beyond her datapad. “The transport’s unloaded.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Han said. “But what exactly are you doing here?”

“It’s called paying off a debt, Solo. You should try it.”

Luke stifled a laugh and Han gave him a look. “C’mon. That’s funny?”

“I mean...you owe me almost thirty credits, so…”

“Hey.” Han cast a wounded look at Luke before he thrust a warning finger at Boba’s helmet. “You don’t scare me anymore, Fett. Not after the things I’ve seen.”

The bounty hunter stepped in close, forcing Han to drop his hand. “And you’ll never see them again.”

“Ha.” Han recovered with a cocky smirk. “Wanna bet?"

Leia caught Luke’s exasperated look. There were still uneasy moments between them, trying to grapple with their bond in the context of their newfound relationship as siblings, but the more time they spent together, the more she recognized how similar they were. In some respects, almost uncomfortably so. 

“I need to inspect the transport before I sign it back in,” she announced. “Boba?”

“I’m pretty sure they have people to do that,” Han said, but Luke slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him away. 

“Let’s go, Han.”

“You don't need to inspect it,” Boba said as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“No. But it’s hooked up to the base water supply now for cleaning and my favorite feature of these transports is that the showers are hybrid.” She let her eyes drop over his armor-clad body. “You have to be pretty sweaty after all that hard work.”

It always took a few minutes to get the air out of the pipes and the water heated to a comfortable temperature. Leia fussed with the water controls and stripped off her own clothing while he removed the last of his armor. 

He _was_ sweaty, heat radiated from his skin as she opened the color of his flightsuit and pressed a kiss into his collarbone. His suit dropped down to his feet and his mouth found hers. By the time Leia thrust her hand into the water it was pleasantly hot. She pulled him beneath the spray, watching as he ran his fingers through his dark curls and sent water droplets flying.

His body was so familiar now. Her fingers knew every firm ridge of muscle, every scar, every curve and plane. She knew his warmth and his scent and every sound that he made when she touched him. All of the things that used to fill her with desperation and dread now served as a tangible reminder of what they had survived. He took a step forward, putting her back against the shower wall and “How do you want this?” He asked in a rough whisper. “Against the wall? Or do you want to be on top?” 

Leia reached above her head to grasp one of the safety bars for balance as she slid her foot up the outside of his leg and curled it around his thigh, drawing him closer. “I might let you lead this time.” He gave her questioning look as his hand traced up her leg, gliding along on wet skin until he rounded her curve of her ass and made a discovery. “What is that? A plug?”

She nodded, the heat in her cheeks almost equal to the heat between her thighs. “You said it felt really good when it was done right, so…”

There was a certain look he had when he was paying close attention. Even when his face was hidden behind his helmet she could almost sense that expression. Watching, gathering information, gauging her response. He let his forehead rest against hers. “You're sure this is what you want?"

“Yes.” She tilted her head for a quick kiss. “So do it right."

“I’m going to take very good care of you,” he said, his serious tone betrayed by the way his fingers toyed with the end of the plug. “And your ass.” He pinched one cheek lightly and Leia laughed, breathless with anticipation and a little bit of nervousness. 

They had attempted this before in the the early throes of the virus, and even with copious amounts of lubricant the experiment had ended with Leia emphatically declaring that there was no way _that_ was going in _there_. She was now in the unfamiliar place of hoping to be wrong, because one casual conversation about it had sparked weeks of fantasies and eventually led to some secretive shopping. 

“How long have you had this in?” Boba asked, still manipulating the plug in small, subtle movements. 

“Most of the morning. Sitting down was...interesting.”

“Fuck. That’s hot.” He adjusted his stance a little, rubbing his swollen cock against her stomach while he adjusted his grip. “Breathe. In and out.”

Leia had taken the plug out several times on her own while she was playing with it, but she was enjoying this too much to say anything. “Okay,” she said, trying to look appropriately brave. “In and out.”

He was slow and careful, drawing out the sweet tension until the plug slipped out. He dropped it on the shower floor and rubbed his fingers soothingly between her cheeks. “Lube?”

“In there.” She pointed at one of the compartments along the wall and his body left hers long enough to retrieve the small bottle inside. It was her favorite kind of body oil, the kind that always felt warm to the touch. Boba worked it into her skin, his fingers moving in small circles until she was squirming, riding his naked thigh while he pressed his fingertips into the rim of her asshole. One slipped inside and her breath caught. He ducked his head to meet her eyes. Leia took a slow deep breath and let it out. He nodded, and the tension in her body eased.

“I like your eyes,” he said, his voice low. “But I never know what that look means.”

She adjusted her grip on the safety bar, both arms stretched up, arching against him. “You’ll figure it out.”

His smile showed a quick flash of teeth. “I hope it means ‘fuck me while you finger my ass.’ Because that’s what I’m about to do.”

“Close enough.” He lifted her up, bracing her against the wall and she gasped with pleasure as his cock filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kept her steady with one hand while the other moved down her back and between her cheeks.

“Breathe,” he reminded her again and thrust into her with both his cock and his fingers.

“Oh _kriff_.”

“Good?”

“Uh. Yes. Oh gods.”

“I’ve got you.” He held her against the wall, rocking into her while his fingers worked her open. The raw sensation of being so thoroughly used had her riding the edge of orgasm, shuddering and panting. 

“I’m ready. I want-”

He set her back on her feet, breathing just as hard as she was. “Turn around. Legs a little wider.” Warm oil dripped down the small of her back just before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “If you want me to stop, say so.” He pressed a kiss into her wet hair and she could hear his slick hand stroking his shaft. 

Breathe, she reminded herself as he slowly pushed his cock into her. Breathe.

“Fek. Leia.”

She grasped at the strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, more than willing to be consumed by this embrace. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

“Never.” His movements were slow and shallow. One hand dropped down to her hip and spread over her stomach before dropping lower. In addition to his many other useful traits, Boba was naturally ambidextrous. It was a skill he honed for combat, but also benefited her when he could switch hands as needed. 

Her hands tightened on the arm that remained wrapped around her shoulders as he dragged a finger down through her wet folds and teased at her entrance. “Let’s see if you can come like this,” he said, his voice nearly a growl.

Leia pushed back into him, responding to the challenge in his voice. “I did with the plug. Four times last week.”

“Not the same thing.” He rolled his hips forward, forcing her further down onto his fingers. “Trust me.”

“I do,” she gasped, the last coherent words she was able to manage for several minutes.

He was right. It wasn’t like masturbating with the plug. The intense pressure of his cock in her ass overwhelmed her senses, holding her at the edge while he finger-fucked her exactly the way she liked it. Pleasure mounted at a maddening pace, drawing her body taut and making her legs tremble. When at last the tension broke, the strength of her orgasm nearly buckled her knees. She cried out, loud enough be heard over the roar of the shower and when she sucked in air she inhaled enough water to make her cough and sputter. 

The next thing she knew she was in bed on her side, panting into the pillow as the last tremors faded. Boba pulled a sheet over her wet body and vanished. A few minutes later she heard the water turn off and he laid down with her, curled around her back with his arm across her waist. “You need anything?”

“Did you...finish?”

“Just now in the shower. Thinking about you. With that thing in your ass all morning.” He pressed a kiss into her shoulder and Leia snuggled back into his warmth as the water cooled on her skin.

“I propose a new deal."

“Oh?”

She reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Mm. Every day for the rest of our lives.”

Leia twisted around, but his eyes were shut. He appeared to be half-asleep. “You want to do _that_ every day?”

“Not that. This.” His arm tightened around her and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, even though his eyes remained closed. “ _That_ we can do once a year."

“Boba, I need you to open your eyes and look at me.”

He did.

She turned over to face him. “I don't want casual. I don't want to 'see where this goes.’ Life is too damn uncertain for that.”

“I agree.”

“So you can’t just say shit like that. Don’t tell me you want to be with me forever unless you actually mean it.”

He pulled himself up a little, his eyes on hers. “When have I ever said something to you and not meant it?”

“Damn it.” Leia swallowed the lump that was suddenly in her throat. “I’m not going to be the first one to say it. Not again.”

“Say what? I love you?” One eyebrow arched upward. “I unloaded your karking transport. Of course I love you.” He reached over to cup her cheek and Leia put her hand over his. “As far as I'm concerned we should get married, have a couple of kids and never tell them how we met.”

A laugh broke from her. “Do you really think we can pull that off?”

"Stranger things have happened.” 


End file.
